Final Fantasy X: Someone Else's Story
by Synque
Summary: A story of someone transported to Spira. Will he find a way back home, or will he stay as a hero? R&R please.
1. Sphere Surprise!

This is my first fanfic! You guys better cheer for me…or else I will sing endlessly. You wouldn't want to listen to that…seriously, you don't…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or anything else that isn't mine. I just made the fanfic. Pls. don't sue.

**Chapter 1: Sphere Surprise!**

"What is this thing?" Robyn said as he was holding the blue spherical thing in his hand, scanning it with his bright green eyes, "Why would it be in my room anyway? It looks like a sphere from Final Fantasy X…but I never got one before…"

Robyn's chain of thought was broken because the phone started ringing…

"Fryd ec ed?" Robyn said.

"Um, no. This isn't Ed…it's Specter."

"No Specs! 'Fryd ec ed' means 'What is it'. Why can't you understand that?"

"Sorry Robyn, I'm no good at understanding Al Bhed like you."

"That's alright Specter, why'd you call?"

"Well, I think you left something here at my place. You're a big fan of Final Fantasy, right?"

"If it's a blue sphere, it isn't mine."

"How'd you guess?"

"Iris and Ciel already tried. I never owned one though, but one is right here already. How are these things going around?"

"So I can keep this then?"

"Okay, fine, whatever! Iris and Ciel kept theirs."

"But Iris wouldn't take something as gaudy as that… Hey! Do you still have that crush on her?"

"NO! I don't have a crush on Iris Dawn, okay?"

"Just kidding, Robyn. I have to go do homework."

"Okay, see ya tomorrow…"

Robyn put down the phone, "Eteud! (Idiot!) Well, it is late… I better hit the hay."

He placed the sphere on his desk and changed to clean clothes. When he returned to his room though, there was something out-of-place about it. He then noticed a Cactuar Doll on the floor. He almost forgot about it, but he liked how silly they looked. He was picking it up when he remembered the fond memories of making it dance and putting it back on the shelf where that Cactuar Doll is…"What the…why is there another one?"

It was then that the green thing in his hands moved, "Whoa! I-it's alive?"

The real Cactuar jumped all around the room when there was a sudden flash of light. Robyn must have blanked out by then, but upon awakening…

'Ugh…what happened?' Robyn thought. He felt like he was lying on hot sand and was staring into the sun itself. He was startled when someone with a mask and strange clothes appeared above him.

"Whoa!"

"Fruy!" said the stranger, "Oui clynat sa!"

"What's that?"

"Fryd? Oui tu hud cbayg Ym Prat?" she said questioningly.

Robyn just couldn't believe this! He remembered what Ym Prat certainly meant. She was speaking Al Bhed! Robyn wasn't all that great in Al Bhed, but he did know what to say…

"E cbayg uhmo cusa Ym Prat. (I speak only some Al Bhed.)" Robyn replied.

The girl only nodded and grabbed him to make him follow her. Robyn could only guess that after all that has happened, he has somehow been transported to Spira, right on Bikanel Island! Was it because of that sphere? What's happening back home? What happened to his friends? OMG! What the heck's happening back home with that crazy Cactuar?

"Fiend!" the Al Bhed girl yelled. Robyn stopped thinking and was shaken because 1) He couldn't fight, and 2) he doesn't have a weapon to fight with! Worst of all, the fiend was a Zu, a big flying menace. The girl was tossing grenades at it when she turned to Robyn and said, "Fryd yna oui tuehk? Vekrd ed!"

All Robyn understood was the 'fight it' part. Did he really look like a fighter to her? It was then that he noticed his clothes were different. It had some shades of orange and yellow along with gadgets here and there. It had some resemblance to the girl's clothes too. He was wearing Al Bhed clothing, and if he was wearing that, he must have Al Bhed weapons too!

What he did next was just plain instinct. He dug deep into his pocket and made a potshot with a sleek silver pistol. The Zu was hit hard and started retreating.

"Kuut zup! (Good Job!)" Said the girl.

Robyn was looking through the rest of his pockets to see what he had with him. He realized he had a second pistol, some potions, and a harsh journey ahead of him.

How will Robyn go through Spira? Where's this Al Bhed girl taking him? What happened to the crazy Cactuar? To Be Continued…

Next Chapter:

-Robyn uses his first Overdrive!

-Introducing a familiar character into this fanfic.

-Robyn may meet one of his friends again…or not.

-We'll check back on that Cactuar.

Sorry if it's a little short now, I'll make it longer next time! Feel free to review, no flamers please. All flames will be used for my campfire songs, and you wouldn't like listening to that, would you? Of course not.


	2. Through the Sandstorm

This is chapter 2! Enjoy it and all of it's Fanfiction-ness!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, no matter how much I ask Santa Clause. I don't own Santa Clause either…or a lot of things for that matter…

**Chapter 2: Through the Sandstorm…**

After fighting a whole lot of fiends, and touching what he remembered as a Save Sphere, Robyn was positively sure that he was on Bikanel Island in Spira, away from his home back at Earth. The Al Bhed girl was the only one around the whole desert area who was guiding him to who knows where…

'I really should have learned more about Al Bhed…then I'd be able to ask where we're going.' Robyn thought. Just then, the girl started running towards the horizon, "Hey, wait up!"

It only took him a few steps to realize where they were going, "Is that…the Al Bhed Home? It's really different from what I remember…" It took Robyn another few steps until he heard a scream.

"Ramb sa! (Help me!)"

"Oh spit! The girl!"

Robyn ran towards the scream until it was clear what happened to her. A giant Sand Worm was towering over him, and the girl was nowhere in sight…

"Spit her out you overgrown bug!" Robyn started shooting at the massive body with his Dual Pistols. Surprisingly, the guns he used didn't need ammo, which was good since he didn't have time to reload right now. After several shots, the Sand Worm regurgitated its victim. The girl was covered in thick, disgusting slime, but she'll live. It was then that the fiend got mad and tried to stand upright. Robyn was sure what would happen next, so he kept shooting as fast as he could. It wasn't good enough to stop the beast from using a Quake attack on the two of them, which knocked the girl unconscious. Robyn could barely stand now…

"No! We're so close to civilization, I'm not letting you stop us!" Robyn had only one chance to kill the Sand Worm or be crushed by it. A strange yet familiar aura surrounded him, like it was his own will to live, "Prepare to be ventilated! Rapid Revolver!"

Time somehow slowed down as Robyn pulled the triggers of his pistols. He was shooting a steady stream of bullets at the beast. He felt like time was going to stand still if he kept shooting, how long did it take for time to reset? A minute? A second? All he knows is that they had to kill the beast. However, his focus started slipping, and time was going back to normal now. His energy was depleted, but the giant fell to its side and disintegrated into pyreflies. They won…

After using up a lot of potions, the two were back on their feet and were now at the Al Bhed Home. Robyn remembered that it used to be a tower looking building that blew up because of the Guado and Yevon. Now, the place looked like machina houses scattered around the area. The girl took Robyn's hand and dragged him to one of the houses and was made to sit down inside. The girl started yelling now, "Cid! E vuiht y mucd bancuh eh dra tacand."

'Wait a sec, Cid?' he thought.

"Alright darn it! I'm here!" It really was Cid, although the Al Bhed leader looked a little different from the game, "So, what do we got?"

The girl started whispering to Cid.

"Oh, alright."

After things have settled down…

"So kid, tell me why you'd be sleepin' in the middle of the desert. And tell me why you're wearing an Al Bhed uniform if you aren't one to begin with!" Cid sounded furious.

"Hey wait a second, I can explain!" Robyn responded.

"This better be good kid…it better be real good…"

Later…after an hour or so of explaining…

"Do you really expect me to believe that you came from another planet called Earth?" Cid's face was already red with fury. Not good.

"Wait! You can even ask her about what happened, I didn't do anything wrong!" Robyn pointed at the girl who found him earlier.

They were conversing in Al Bhed, but Robyn was sure he didn't do anything wrong. After three or so minutes, they finished their conversation.

"Well kid, I guess I owe you one. Although I can't say I know how you can go back to your place, feel free to stay as long as you want as a guest." Cid apologized.

"Thank you sir." replied Robyn, who was relieved at the news, but then realized something…

"Um…Cid?"

"What is it kid?"

"Well, I'm not very good with speaking Al Bhed…so can I…um…ask for someone to teach me how?"

After reading the 26 different Al Bhed primers for a week, he finally understood how each book taught only one letter of Al Bhed. It was a really interesting read, but Robyn eventually realized that he needed to get back home…

"Tet oui rayn ypuid dra haf sylrehy vuiht eh dra tacand? (Did you hear about the new machina found in the desert?)" Robyn overheard from some passing villagers.

"Fryd ypuid ed? (What about it?)"

"E raynt ed fyc lincat. (I heard it was cursed.)"

"Cusauha ybbaynat uid uv hufrana drana...pid ed ech'd lincat. (Someone appeared out of nowhere there…but it isn't cursed.)"

"Pid cdemm... (But still…)"

Wait a second…Robyn wasn't near a machina when he woke up. Does that mean one of his friends appeared here too? He had to know who it was. Just then, they all gathered to the Home entrance. Robyn shoved his was through the crowd to see who it was. The girl in the stretcher carried by two men was not wearing Al Bhed clothing, instead she was wearing something like a custom tunic for warrior monks. Another man was carrying her weapon, a long katana that curved a bit at the end. Even though she was unconscious, her long bluish-dyed hair told Robyn who this girl was…

"…Iris…no…what happened…?" Robyn found it hard to accept her this way, "Fryd rybbahat du ran? (What happened to her?)"

"Cra fyc nihhehk vycd. E drehg cra'c tarotnydat. (She was running fast. I think she's dehydrated.)" the Al Bhed man spoke with worry, "Ed ec hud jano caneuic druikr. (It is not very serious though.)"

"Mad ran nacd eh so nuus, ramb ran! (Let her rest in my room, help her!)" Robyn was furious.

"Ymnekrd, fa ku drana drah. (Alright, we go there then.)" they responded immediately.

Iris has been resting on the bed for ten minutes, no change in her condition. Robyn made sure that he kept a watchful eye on her. She was pretty, and nice, even while she was asleep. Robyn wasn't going to let her down, even if it meant doing the impossible. He didn't have to though…

Cough, cough 

"Iris?" Robyn said in excitement.

"…Hmmm…" she slowly opened her bright blue eyes, "…Robyn?"

"Don't talk yet. You better drink up," Robyn gave her a bottle of refreshing water, which she almost choked on because she was so thirsty, "Better?"

"Is that you, Robyn? What happened? Are we in one of those cosplays?"

"I wish we were in a cosplay to begin with… I think we've been transported to Spira, the world of FFX!"

"You mean that flash? And that stuffed toy that said 'kupo'?"

"I think you mean a moogle… You've been attacked too?"

"I guess so…so here I am."

" sigh I guess we're stuck here then…"

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Well, I've been here for a week already. I haven't had any luck with going back home though," Robyn was already worried about what happened back home…

"A week? But I was talking to you that morning before going to bed, then that moogle jumped on me!"

Time was probably irrelevant to each other for each world, so the Cactuar from Chapter 1 must be bouncing all over Robyn's room while he's gone. They both agreed about that, but still had a problem on their hands. How will they go back home? What if the others are there too?

Cid walked right through the doorway, "Hey kid, how's the new guest? Is she alright?"

"I'm fine sir, thank you." She said timidly.

"Alright, but I don't want trouble from you, got it?"

"Cid! Tuh'd dymg du ran mega dryd! (Cid! Don't talk to her like that!)" Robyn interjected the conversation.

"Fro? Oui ghuf aylr udran? (Why? You know each other?)"

"Cra'c so vneaht vnus Earth. Tuh'd pmysa ran vun yhodrehk! (She's my friend from Earth. Don't blame her for anything!)"

"Cunno puo… (Sorry boy…)" Cid apologized, "Sorry for the trouble then."

Cid told them not to be shy about asking for anything. After leaving, the two made sure they were alone before talking again.

"What was that?" Iris was dumbfounded by what they just said.

"That was the Al Bhed language, but that isn't really important now. We should check if we can find the other guys first," Robyn didn't want to tell her what just happened.

"Alright, but maybe we should wait until tomorrow. See? The sun's setting."

"I guess we need the rest anyway…"

A few seconds passed by until they both realized something.

"…Iris…?"

"…Yes, Robyn…?"

"…There's only one bed!"

Both blush bright red 

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter:

-One bed?

-One more familiar character jumps in!

-One less Cactuar to worry about…

-One adventure waiting to happen!

Whew! It's time for reviews, so as a reminder, no flames please. I waste more Water Gems that way.


End file.
